


Sonic and the Black Knight? More like Sonic and a Lot of Trauma

by Zonerz



Series: SATBK AU [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: And someone dies but like its not SUPER angsty, It's not SUPER Graphic but like there's blood and some McStabs, Other, Sonic and the Black Knight, he's fine dw abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonerz/pseuds/Zonerz
Summary: This is a sort of AU based off of the idea of, "What if Sonic had to die in Camelot in order to return back home?" and him dealing with that kind of experience throughout his life. My AU's kinda wild but essentially what you should know is that there's a little bit of all universes in one except it's a lot less of a mess than if SEGA tried it. The storybook stories happen long after Forces.





	Sonic and the Black Knight? More like Sonic and a Lot of Trauma

The stinging clash of metal against metal, sword against sword rang out across the bloodied field. A battle raging under a muddied brown sky, the clouds consisting of more ash than water in the evening glow. Bloodied fighters laid amongst the grass as the battle continued on. But the spotlight shone down upon two hedgehogs in particular. What little sunlight that broke through the clouds shone and reflected off the eldest’s golden armor. Once a suit of beauty and grace now dull, damaged and toting a tattered red cape worn from decades of battle. A symbol in and of itself of the fall of the King who dons it.

He swings down Excalibur hastily, no longer caring for the balanced precision he had in his youth. Now all he wishes to do is cut. Once upon a time this sword would’ve barked back at the hedgehog’s sloppy swordsmanship. But as time went on, the King stopped listening to Excalibur’s advice. Now, though the blade remains sharp and as legendary as they come, it’s silenced itself, losing it’s unique traits. Losing itself.

The King lets out an angered cry as he lunges at the young hedgehog in front of him. Emerald eyes ablaze with adrenaline and rage. He lost his helmet what seemed like ages ago, and his opponent has already taken full advantage of it. But with one quick and well-practiced super-sonic kick, the two hedgehogs are once again on a level playing field. The youngest falls back into the dust and ash, however, hurriedly regaining his stance and bringing his sword back up to the King. His father.

They both regain their fighting stances, and begin circling each other. Mordred and Arthur. They stand atop a hill before the grand field that was once lush and green, now desolate because of battle. One on one they stand. The noise of the war around them gets drowned out. Both of their chests heave as they stare at each other, palms sweating in their gauntlets. Each shaky step taken and the tension grows. Emerald eyes locked with amber. One step. Another. Both blue hedgehogs waiting for the precise moment to strike. 

_ And it’s there in a flash! _

Arthur’s step lands him on a rough patch, he stumbles and Mordred takes his chance with one swift strike. Arthur lets out a curt scream of pain before bashing Mordred off with the hilt of his sword then pursuing him. Mordred’s simple longsword clashes against Excalibur. One swipe after another, their battle amps up once more. A fight for the kingdom now down to these two alone. The King spins out of harm's way, as elegant and powerful as he was in his youth, but is easily matched by the youth before him. It lasts forever yet hardly at all as their blades clash. One! Two! Three times without striking their opponent! Arthur’s wounds begin to gush blood, as the battle nears its end. Mordred’s cuts ooze blood and he keeps his pace up while Arthur’s begins to fail.

He cuts and slashes at his father’s failing guard, a triumphant grin spreading across his face. Arthur hisses as he counters and parries what he can. The clash of their swords beginning to hurt his ears. He lets out a yell and locks his sword with his son’s. They push against each other, growling, daring the other to keep pushing their luck. Flames begin to lick the grass around them, the orange glow reflecting on their blades and armor. Mordred grows worrisome of the flames, and Arthur pushes further, seizing this opportunity. He makes a wickedly quick move and gets Mordred in the side. He howls in pain and stumbles back. Arthur takes this moment to catch his breath, his eyes bright once more. Victory is in his sight! Against all odds! One final victory above all the rest!

_ Yet it’s taken from him in an instant. _

Mordred yells and runs at Arthur, throwing him back with a harsh kick, and Arthur is left rolling down to the ground, Excalibur lost from his grip. He catches himself on a stray piece of wood--a piece of what once was a carriage-- and tries pulling himself up once more before Mordred deals another kick to his head, knocking him down for good. His ears ring a bit as the blue hedgehog’s vision blurs, emerald eyes becoming cloudy. He’s tired. So so tired of all of this..

He’s momentarily brought back as he watches Mordred walk over to his sword. His son picks it up delicately and admires it’s beauty. Arthur clenches his fists and pulls out enough energy to bark at him.

“ _ You’ll never be worthy of it!” _ He gasps, begging for air to fill his lungs once more and shakes his head as he stares at him, “ _ Not like this..” _

Mordred stares at him for a long moment, eyes narrowed before an idea pops into his head, and his eyes light up. He saunters over to his downed father, and Arthur, now weakened can only watch. The orange of the fire glares wickedly in his son’s eyes as the sunlight glaringly reflects upon his now risen sword, Mordred ready to take it all away in one final slash. One final look in those wide amber eyes is one hungry for feeling this kind of power again. Emerald eyes slam shut as he hears Mordred’s laughter and scream.

The quick sound of of blade slicing through air the last thing Arthur hears before everything flashes white with a resounding  **_CRACK!_ **

_ And just like that.. _

 

**_CRACK! BOOM!_ ** _ The sounds of thunder and a raging storm make the small home shutter and creak on their foundations. _

The blue hedgehog jerks upright with a gasp, emerald eyes wide in a mix of shock and absolute terror. He shakes as he sits in his bed, chest heaving and a cold sweat trickling down his spine. He stares down at his own hands, mind racing at a speed that doesn’t allow him to process anything.

**_CRACK!_ ** The storm rages once more and stirs the hedgehog, shaking him out of his shock and back into reality. He clenches his fists and blinks before staring out of the window to his right. It’s the dead of night and rain pounds against his window in a place so distantly familiar, a home that he’s only visited in dreams since his arrival to the medieval world. He presses his hand against the cold glass, flinching in surprise to have it be real. He soon turns his attention back to where he’s sitting.

_ ‘Bed.. Navy blue sheets..!’ _ His breath hitches as his gaze locks on the half-open book at the foot of his bed.  _ The Legends of King Arthur. _ His eyes narrow and his breathing grows heavy as he clutches his sheets and lets out an incoherent yell before he punts it across his small apartment. Another clash of lightning as it slams against the ground and he’s left staring at it in a cold rage. He takes his time on settling his breathing, his thoughts cloudy as he soaks reality in.

_ ‘That’s.. All that’s over now... ‘ _ He looks around, letting his surroundings soak in, ‘ _ If.. If I’m back… Then how long has it been?’ _ A moment of panic swells over Sonic as he rushes out of bed, running to the bathroom to get a look at himself. He clutches the sink as he stares at himself in the mirror, eyes widening in shock. 

‘ _ No way… That’s impossible…’ _ He momentarily freezes then drops his gaze as he hastily fiddles with the handles on the sink to turn it on. He splashes the water on his face, hoping the cold water will somehow make him wake up. After shaking off some water he quickly look back to the mirror, eyes begging it to show something different and hoping it doesn’t at the same time.

It’s still him. Slowly he steps back from the mirror, shaken up once more before hastily running out of the bathroom. He bumps into doorframe after doorframe, wall after wall as he runs aimlessly throughout his apartment. He finally stops back by his bed, leaning against the wall for support. His head spins, trying to set his memory straight. It’s been so long since he was in here. Or has it? Did time even flow the same anymore? He didn’t  _ break  _ anything did he?  _ ‘God, what time is it even..?’  _ He puts a hand to his forehead once more as he stares at the hardwood floor, as if it’d give him all the answers.

Then his phone buzzes.

Sonic nearly jumps out of his socks before he freezes again. He carefully looks over to his bedside. His phone buzzes a second time and lights up, and Sonic relaxes. He sighs and laughs nervously as he walks over and picks it up, his eyes beginning to well-up with tears as the familiar sight of his friend’s texts show up. He lays back down on his bed, rolling onto his stomach so he can easily fiddle with his phone. A feeling so familiar yet not at all. He perks up and lets out an audible gasp,  _ ‘I have a clock on here!’  _ He clicks on the phone and is momentarily blinded by the bright light it emits. He chuckles a bit as he readjusts to the light and finds the time. It’s so  _ odd _ of a thing to be excited about, and yet here he is..

_ ‘Little past 3 am.. Isn’t there something special about that time..?’ _ He frowns, unable to place what it was about the hour that he used to hear about so much. It wasn’t a  _ thing _ in Camelot, so, easy to forget. ‘ _ If only I could ask someo--’ _ He gasps again, lighting up once more. Technology! There’s a helper person thing! ‘ _ What was her name uhhhh… N.. Nic.. Nickel? Nicky..?’  _ He nearly slaps himself and rolls his eyes once he remembers, ‘ _ Duh!’ _

“ _ Nicole!” _

There’s a brief moment of silence, and he gets nervous once more before the pleasant voice speaks up.

“Yes Sonic?”

_ ‘Sonic.. Yeah.. Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!’  _ He lets out a breath of relief and amazement. He hasn’t been addressed that way since he was a teenager! ‘ _ Er, well… a teenager before! Or, now? Still..?’ _

“Sonic, are you there?” Nicole’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts once more.

“Y-Yes! Yes I’m..! I’m here!” He lets out a weak chuckle before clearing his throat, remembering that he had a question to ask, “Umm, what’s the name for like, 3 am? Like the cultural thing? There’s something special about it..?”

_ “The Witching Hour _ , you mean?”

Sonic beams, “Yes! Yes that..! What’s it known for again..?”

“In folklore, the witching hour or devil's hour is a time of night associated with supernatural events. Creatures such as witches, demons, ghosts, and gremlins are thought to appear and to be at their most powerful.”

“That’s right..!” He lets out a curt laugh,  _ ‘What a time to appear back here..’ _ He sighs, “Thank you, Nicole.” He continues fiddling and reacquainting himself with his phone before glancing at the date. He hesitates, opening his mouth to speak yet taking a moment before anything comes out, “ _ Nicole..? How.. How long have I been gone?” _

Silence follows his question. He tenses, the sound of raindrops against the glass pounding like drums in his ears, only contested by the sound of his heartbeat picking up speed.  _ ‘It’s falling apart. This is a lie. It’s not real. I’m dreaming. I’m--’ _

“What do you mean Sonic?” Nicole’s soft voice urges him back to reality once more, a tone of concern lacing it.

He clears his head and speaks again, “Did I ever just..  _ Leave?  _ O-Or um..! When did I start reading the uh..” he hesitates.

“ _ The Legends of King Arthur?” _

Sonic bites his lip and nods, “Yeah..”

“I recall you started just the other night.. Maybe a day ago. Though I couldn’t tell you how long exactly you were reading for sadly.. Unfortunately at some point, my security system had some unusual malfunctions. When I came back online, you were gone. On an adventure I assume?”

His stomach churns,  _ ‘They didn’t even know I was gone. None of them know  _ **_anything_ ** _ , nor will they believe a word I say about  _ **_any of it_ ** _.’ _ He takes another deep breath to steady himself as he begins shaking once more, “ _ Yeah.. You could call it an..  _ **_Adventure_ ** _..” _ His voice is laced with more venom than he had intended.

_ “Sonic, _ are you okay?”

“ **_Fine._ ** _ Just..” _ He sits up straight, taking another deep breath as he clutches his blankets, knuckles turning white,  _ “I need to be  _ **_alone._ ** _ ” _


End file.
